


Silverflint collection

by Al445



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al445/pseuds/Al445
Summary: This is going to be a dump for all my Flint/Silver stories. Each chapter will be a new story, some might connect, most won’t. Some may follow cannon, others will not. I will be taking prompts so feel free to comment your ideas. Hope you enjoy :)





	1. Love and Hate

John Silver staggered his way through the ship, doing his best to keep balance in his drunken state. Finally he found the right hammock and collapsed into it, somehow managing not to fall on his face. 

Fuck what that man did to him. 

Recently their fights had escalated from the duties of a quartermaster to the down right petty. Everything from the way he said hello seemed to set the Captain off and in turn Silver had found the entirety of Flint’s existence to ground on his ever thinning nerves. It also didn’t help that they were currently on a water shortage as part of their supply was contaminated. The crew had taken to avoiding the two whenever possible. Finally the alcohol had its desired effect and caused his mind to succumb to the black of nothing.

In the morning Silver awoke with a slight headache. For most of the day Silver was in a good mood, having drunk out his anger the night before. He was cheerful to the men and even managed to have a civilized conversation with the Captain. This all came to an end however when the Captain returned from another night pillaging a town. 

He was hulled up onto the deck by four men, having passed out do to loss of blood. His shoulder now possessed a deep cut that was bleeding profusely. Taking charge Silver order for the Captain to be taken to his quarters while sending someone to fetch the doctor. 

In the end the doctor cleaned and closed the wound, but not before stating that Flint was lucky not to have lost his arm. It was another day and a half before the Captain woke. His prolong sleep no doubt do to a mix of blood loss and a lack of proper rest. 

Silver was on duty when Dr. Howell informed him that Flint was now conscious. Quickly finishing up with his men, Silver made his way to the Captain’s quarters.

“What the fuck were you thinking” He said as soon as the door shut behind him.

To his credit Flint didn’t try to defend himself.

“How many fucking time have I told you to send someone else instead. But no, your suicidal ass needs to be in the line of fire”

“I’m not fucking suicidal” Flint growled, “there was a job to be done and I did it what I had to do.”

“Doing what you had to was keeping me alive when I had the schedule, that was the last time you did anything because you had to.” Silver slowly made his way forward as he spoke, soon only the desk separated them. “These raids, Charlestown, everything you do is driven not by reason, not because you have to do it. You do it because need it, you need to see the world burn by your hands and you care about nothing or nobody, not even yourself. I get that you mourn for Miranda, but you need to move on”

Flint lunged forward. In a blink of an eye he had Silver pressed up against the door, knife to his throat.

“Don’t you dare, don’t you fucking dare speak her name” Flint spat “you have no fucking right.”

“I know why you are doing this, but you need to stop. If we are going to win this war then we need you. And that can not happen if you’re lying dead at the bottom of the ocean or bleeding out in some street.” The knife pressed harder against his skin.

“Do not tell me what I can or cannot do”

“Watch me” 

They stayed like that, eyes locked, knife pressing almost hard enough to break the skin. They may have started a war together, but right now a private one was waging between them. Neither man willing to step down. 

Later neither could remember who moved first. One moment they were staring back at each other and the next the knife was hitting the floor as the two men collided. Mouths coming together in a fury of teeth and tongue. It wasn’t pleasant by any means, yet-. 

“I really fucking hate you” Flint said as he worked Silver’s pants down around his knees. 

“Good, I hate you too” Silver said, spreading his good lag farther apart. 

Flint shoved himself in with one thrust, Silver cried out in pain. Pain that only seemed to turn him on more. Silver clawed at Flint’s back, hard enough to break the skin. Flint’s grip around his waist was sure to leave bruises. 

Quickly and unexpectedly Silver came hard, squeezing down around Flint, pushing the other man over the edge. Minutes past and still they stayed like that, neither one willing to break the spell. Eventually Flint pulled out, causing Silver to flinch in more pain. 

Without a word Flint cleaned himself up before walking over to his desk and sitting down. For once Silver was at a loss for words. As he bent down to fix his pants, another ripple of pain shot through his lower back, Silver winced but refused to make a sound. 

As he limped out of the office Silver gave a silent thanks that the men were used to seeing him limp with his mettle boot. 

A week went by and Silver was still no closer understanding what the hell had happened. He had almost put it down to a sick nightmare, but the pain in his back and the bruises on his hip said otherwise. 

The only positive result of what Silver was now calling “the incident” was that there had ceased to be any fights between the two. But that was mostly due to the fact that they were currently refusing to speak to one another. 

This standstill came to an end a few days later when the sight of their next raid was in view. Though Dr. Howell had informed Silver that it would take several weeks for Flint’s arm to be healed enough for battle, their Captain was still insisting on participating. 

Rage rose up inside of Silver and without thinking he found himself barging his way into the Captain’s quarters.

“What the fuck are you thinking. You will not be going out tonight”

“Oh fuck you” Flint got up and made to walk past Silver. Silver moved to the side, blocking his way. Each man gave a look of fury.

Once again neither knew who did what. Was it Silver who reached out first? Or Was it Flint who took a step forward? All that either man knew was that they could live if all their fights ended like this.


	2. Bed Fellows

The decision to keep Silver in his own private quarters seemed small at the time. Flint wouldn’t be anywhere near where he was now without the other man and the least he could do was offer some comfort in the wake of such pain. It was days before Silver came to and more before he was lucid. 

When Silver awkore in his makeshift bed Flint had been sitting at his desk going over sea charts. He heard the mumbling of Silver and assumed it was just another fevered dream. Until Silver spoke 

“What happened” from his voice Flint could tell the man was parched. He voice was rough and ragged, though clear.

Flint got up and walked over to the pitcher that sat nearby the window. Getting a glass of water he held it out. Silver gladly accepted, being too weak and thirsty too protest. As Silver drank Flint filled him in on recent events. He informed him of the attack on Charlestown, though briefly, and of being made quartermaster. 

“How are you doing?” Silver asked, no doubt reading between the lines of Flint’s account of the fight.

“I should be asking you the same thing. Get some rest.” 

Flint got up and left the the room. Unable to handle the rush of raw emotion he felt over his loss. 

For days they went on hardly speaking. Each one unable to make out the other. They weren’t friends, they had never been friends. Flint knew that he should just kick Silver out, force him back to below deck. Yet the pain it would cause for the other man to maneuver his way down and into one of the hammocks stopped him. There was so much already on his conscious, could he really make another loyal man suffer? 

Sighing Flint opened the door to his quarters. Silver was lying in the window staring out at the sea. 

“Bored.”

“What?” Flint asked

“I’m bloody bored. All I do is lie in this god forsaken window. If I don’t find something to entertain myself soon then would you please be so kind as to shoot me”

“You could try reading” Flint suggested

“I haven’t got any books.” Silver said with a sigh. 

“Well read mine then” Flint meant it as a quick solution to a problem, but as he turned he saw something that he couldn’t quite place flash in the other man’s eyes.

“You’re serious?” Silver asked astonished 

“Yeah, maybe we could discuss them when you are through.” 

“Okay” Silver agreed still not sounding convinced 

And so it started, each day or two Silver would finish with a book and that evening they would spend discussing it. The discussions in turn lead to accounting their various exploits and eventually that lead to revelations of the past. Silver spoke of his days in the boy’s home and Flint recounted his time spent in the navy. 

They started to build something under the cover of darkness, when the duties of Captain and quartermaster were through. A shaky form of trust started between the two. Each one knew the other would never recount what was revealed. Eventually Silver got up the nerve to ask about the one thing that had been plaguing his mind. 

“What happened in Charlestown?” he asked one night when there was a lull in conversation. 

Flint took his time, taking a long drink from the bottle of rum they had been sharing.

“She, Miranda, saw them from what they truly were. Saw Peter Ashe as the monster he truly was. They shot her for it. He was the one who took everything from us and she wanted him and his town to burn. I made it happen.” Flint took another long drink.

Silver sat in silence for a moment unsure of what to say. He knew the Captain would not take kindly to half hearted condolences. 

“Thank you,” he said eventually, “For telling me”

They finished their night in silence, both men lost in their own world.

After that they went back to the way things were before. Awkwardly sitting in silence until turning in for the night. Silver found himself missing their talks. Not one to give up, Silver picked up the latest book he had been reading.

“How did you get into poetry?” 

The Captain turned, eyebrow already raised. Silver lifted up the book in his hand, Paradise Lost, and asked again.

“My mother used to read it to me. She loved poetry.” Flint replied leaning back in his chair.

“My mother used to read to me as well, only she preferred the works of Shakespeare. God i hated his plays” 

“I was never a fan myself” 

Silver smiled, knowing they could now continue on as they had been.

Silver laid awake, sleep evating him once again. Though he was glad for the makeshift bed he had been given, there was no room to stretch out and the hard wood was doing a number to his back.

“What the fuck is your issue?” came the sleep ridden voice of the Captain. 

“This bed is not very comfy” Silver said, punching his flat pillow to make a point.

“Would you prefer a hammock?”

“Oh god no”

“Then shut up” Flint turned over in his bed, signalling that the conversation was over. 

Silver kept tossing and turning trying to find a good position. Flint let out a heavy sigh and turned back around.

“You can share my bed”

“What?” Silver asked, stunned into being still.

“I said you could share my bed” Flint repeated.

“Oh uh no that's, that’s alright. I mean thank you but I couldn’t possibly”

“Will you shut up and get over here” Flint growled

Obediently Silver hobbled his way over to the bed. Though Flint had moved to the far side so there was a lot of room, Silver still lingered by the edge.

“Would you get in already. Maybe then we can both get some sleep”

That got Silver moving. He sat down before swinging his legs up onto the bed. Silver had to admit that it was a hundred times more comfy than the window and there did seem to be an ample amount of room. Closing his eye Silver drifted off to sleep quicker then he ever had before.

Their arrangement was awkward, each night Silver would settle himself in the makeshift bed before trying to make himself comfortable. After a while Flint would sigh loudly and tell him to get in. They stayed on the far sides of the bed, a large gap keeping them seperate. 

Flint woke with a start, the sight of Miranda’s bloodied head making a tear run down his cheek. Trying to calm himself it took a few minutes to register what was happening in the bed next to him. On the other side of the mattress Silver’s breath was coming out shallow and ragged, a sound of agony passing over his lips. 

“Silver” Flint called. Then a bit louder. Still the other man slept on. Finally the Captain reached over and shook him. 

“What happened? What's going on?”

“Nothing you were having a nightmare”

“Oh” Silver said obviously embarrassed, “I didn’t mean to wake you”

“I was already awake” Flint said

They laid there in silence, unsure of how they should proceed.

“Tell me about it?” Flint asked eventually.

Silver let out a shaky breath before he started. “I was back on the table, Vane’s man chopping at my leg, others holding me down. It felt exactly like the real thing. Except there was the crew, all of our crew standing around me cheering and egging on the torture. Eventually the man stopped and I tried to get up. Everyone was laughing at my struggle. One of the men came up and I thought he was going to help me, instead he pushed me to the floor. Then the guy with the axe came back and said it was time to start on my other leg. That's when you woke me up.”

“Oh jesus” Flint said, words failing him.

Flint who had been staring at the ceiling rolled over so he was facing the Captain. Eyes now adjusted he could see the tear that was still on Flint’s face.

“You weren’t just awake, were you?” 

“No” Flint admitted 

“Tell me?” Silver asked gently 

“It was Miranda, I saw her lying on the floor in a pool of blood.”

“I’m sorry” 

The room when silent again. They laid there, hesitant to say anything else. Making up his mind on what to do, Silver scooted himself forward until their feet were touching. 

“I guess we are both just sad and haunted people”

“I guess so” Flint agreed not moving his foot away. 

In the morning Flint found that sometime during the night their legs had gotten tangled together. Flint couldn’t find it in himself to hate the situation. It had been too long since he’d felt the touch of another human, and last night they had both needed the confort. Flint was contemplating lying back down and trying to get more sleep when a knock at the door decided for him. Sighing Flint got up, putting the mask of the Captain firmly back into place. 

After that night a new routine was made. They would talk like they always did in the evenings, but now they no longer pretended that Silver would sleep anywhere else. Instead they both made their way over to the bed. They also no longer kept a gap the size of the atlantic ocean between them. Now they would almost always be touching in some way. Their feet brushing or their arms rubbing together ever so slightly. In the morning Flint would awaken to their legs tangled or to Silver having buried his face into his side. 

Like their conversations they never spoke of their sleeping arrangement, they just did it. It was something that strengthened their ever building trust. Now Flint no longer said they weren’t friends as that was not true. The longer he played host to the other man, the more Flint found himself actually enjoying the company of Silver. Something that before he thought would never happen. 

Weeks past, Silver was now up and about on deck, and still their trust and friendship grew. Flint couldn’t remember trusting anyone so much in a long time, not even Gates came close to the friendship he now shared with Silver.

At first Flint thought it was the companionship that he was enjoying so much. It had been such a long time since he had been this close with another person after all, but the longer things went on the more he was sure that it was Silver. 

Would he like it as much if it wasn’t Silver’s half moan half sigh he made while falling asleep? Or they way Silver interpreted literature? Would he even have shared the bed if it had been anyone else? Flint was sure the answer to all of those questions would be a no.

Though the past weeks he had slept better than he ever had, Flint now found himself unable to rest. Too aware of the man lying next to him, touching him ever so slightly. Wishing he could reach out and pull Silver close. 

“What's wrong?” Silver asked, sleep heavy on his tongue.

“Nothing” 

“Well obviously there is something if you’re awake”

“Maybe I just can't sleep”

“Or maybe you should tell me what's wrong”

Flint rolled over, pulling their bodies apart. 

“Or don’t” Silver mumbled also turning over.

Their next raid was took them far up north to Canada. Flint wanted England to know that even their colonies far away were not protected from them. The raid had gone without a hitch, the only good thing about the trip. The whole crew had been exposed to the cool December winds and ice cold air. Every man had frostbite somewhere and Dr. Howell was busy treating the worst of it. 

If the days were considered bad than the nights were unbearable. The wind swept through every fiber of the ship, and found it’s way past any layer of clothing or blanket. It was the coldest of these nights that Flint was awoken by Silver’s shivering. His body vibrated the whole bed and was accompanied by viccuse teeth chattering. 

“Cold?” Flint asked

“No, i’m fucking sweating”

Flint let out a chuckle. Suddenly an idea stuck him. At first he shook it off and cursed himself for ever thinking it, but as he lay there listening to the other man freeze to death he was running out of ideas. Throwing caution to the wind Flint turned so he facing Silver, then he moved himself closer until their bodies were pushed flush together, finally he positioned his libs so that he was engulfing the smaller man. 

To his surprise, Silver didn’t pull away. Instead he nestled in closer. Flint allowed himself to relax. The Captain couldn’t help noticing how perfect their bodies fit together. Under him Silver calmed his shaking and eventually drifted off to sleep. Flint took a moment to appreciate how good it felt to have Silver so close before he to succumbed to the pull of unconsciousness. 

The next night Flint once again wrapped his arms around Silver and once again Silver made no move to pull away. As they voyaged away from the cold Flint used even the slightest blows of cool wind as an excuse that it was too cold to sleep without another person. 

Eventually they hit warmer waters and Flint knew that their time seeking out warmth had come to an end. For the first time in a week Flint made no move to put his arms around Silver.

As Flint laid awake, waiting for sleep, he found himself missing the feel of the other man in his arms. Sighing wishfully Flint rolled over to face the middle of the bed, surprised to find Silver staring at him. 

Slowly Silver moved, pushing himself up before moving so he was hovering over Flint. He then nudged the Captain’s shoulder so he was lying on his back. Satisfied Silver sank down onto the bed, curling himself up on Flint’s chest. Unsure of himself, Flint awkwardly pulled his arms around Silver. Silver sighed, confirming that this is what he wanted. 

“Good night Captain” Silver said contently 

“Night” Flint mumbled into Silver’s hair.


	3. Land and Sea

They laid together, their naked bodies slick with sweat and afterglow. John rested his head on James's chest. James traced lazy patterns across his lover’s skin, John sighed in contentment.   
It was late, the ship quite, only the sound of their breathing and the waves splashing up the sides. 

“Lord Thomas Hamilton” Flint said suddenly 

“Mmm?” 

“Thomas and I used to be friends, a lifetime ago. We were working together trying to find a way to fix Nassau of its pirate problem.”

“Oh?” Silver asked, already knowing this part of the story.

“we-Thomas and I grew close. We fell in love.”

Silver listened intently. 

“Thomas was like the land to me, solid and a constant. He was a place to go back to, something that gave me warmth and security. He was gentle and kind, always there to build me up. Pure. He was everything to me. And because of our love our lives were destroyed”

James was looking straight ahead, his mind in a time long ago.

“They took everything from us. Thomas was locked up, I was forced to flee London with Miranda”

James sighed deeply before focusing his eyes back on John who was still keenly watching knowing how important this moment was for James.

“But if Thomas was my land then you are my sea. You are in my blood. You surround me, drowning me in all your being. You give me life. I long for you whenever i’m away. You are intense and fierce. You equal me out. you are apart of me for what is a Captain with his sea.” 

“James I-” But James was not done

“John Silver you are my sea, you are my everything, will you marry me?”

John was stunned into silence, unable to find his voice. With words failing he did the only thing he could think of doing. He kissed James deeply and passionately, trying to convey everything he felt into their joined lips.

“Is that a yes?” Flint asked breathless

“Yes” Silver managed 

Later in the night the two laid tangled together when a thought popped into John’s head.

“Who the fuck is going to officiate this wedding?”

“I thought that was obvious, I am a Captain after all”

“You can’t officiate your own wedding”

“Watch me”

It was a week before they reached Nassau. While the rest of the crew was enjoying booze and sex, John and James stood on the quarterdeck in the best outfits they could find in Nassau in a day. 

When all was set James started 

“We are gathered here today, to join John Silver and James McGraw in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined.”

James held out a copy of the bible that he had acquired

“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.” James read aloud 

“I, James McGraw, take John Silver to be my husband. To love and to hold. To fight side beside whatever troubles may come our way. The first day I met you I thought you were just an annoying shit, which turned out to be true, but somehow I fell in love with you anyways. You reminded me of the man I once was, while accepting me for the man I am now. Thank you for showing me the light” 

James took a gold ring attached to a chain from out of his pocket before putting it around John’s neck.

“I, John Silver, take James McGraw to be my husband. To love and to hold. I promise to always be loyal to you, no matter what happens. When I met you I was nothing more than a lying thief, now I have honor and respect. Who I am is all because of you. You’ve made me a better man and for that I am thankful. Together there is nothing we can not do. I never believed in love, but you showed me how very wrong I was.”

John took out his own ring and hung it around James’s neck.

“You may now kiss”

Though most of their kisses are fierce and passionate, this one was gentle and full of pure love. They stayed like that, enjoying the soft-tempered feel of one another. 

Later they laid, one body flowing into the next, the only thing still worn was the chains around their necks.


End file.
